Arachnaut
"From what I've seen, people don't change. They may get a little nicer, a little angrier- but in the end, everyone preserves their fundamental nature." Arachnaut is a well known Animator and overall member of the Supah.exe inspired FNaF/MC community. He is well known for criticizing other members, and calling them out for things he deems wrong or unnecessary. His arguments are sometimes decided to be insignificant or unneeded, but there are some ones that have been supported by the community. He is also a founding member of Team Aphex, and has collaborated in a few projects with Supah. Biography Venus Army's Conception "So VA has been in a WIP for 5 years now. 99% of everything me and arach and a bit his brother have done is outside of discord. We have physical and digital scripts put to a side and kept." -Xyro In 2014, Arach and Xyro created the first outline draft for Venus Army, a Minecraft series about enhanced individuals keeping the realm of Minecraft safe from other-dimensional threats. Arach and Xyro drew multiple script outlines for the series, and went back and forth creating characters, heroes, villains, designs, environments and more. The process kept going until they had nearly finished everything we needed to do- all that was left was to start animating. Originally, they planned to pay animators to do the work for them, since they were not talented in animating at all. Skindex Taking matters into his own hands, Arachnaut decided to start making character designs in the website Skindex, making the account Arachnite. He started out creating strictly VA textures, but soon realized there was a welcoming community on the site. He ended up making more skins, trying to become as talented as possible. In this time he met OkaChan and ChibiFlashie. ChibiFlashie and Arach had a brief battle, but soon became friends for a while. Soon this community migrated to DeviantArt, and Arachnaut briefly stayed there before leaving. In this time he ended up becoming enemies with ChibiFlashie again over fair use. Arach got tired of the website, said goodbye to OkaChan, and left. Cazakoja Xyro informed Arach that he had been able to start working on VA with Mine-Imator, and encouraged him to join the server of a well known user- Cazakoja. Shortly after leaving DeviantArt, Arach decided to join the server. He soon met Coolstar, James, DannyPHV, CatOptimist, NonstopZoomer and a few more members. Over time, he spent time discussing VA with Xyro, and hanging out with the people in Cazakoja's server. He began purposefully making Danny mad with screenshots from his series, Dark Time, and eventually became known as the most annoying user in the server. Eventually, Danny lost hope with him, and blocked him for a period. In this, Brad sided with Danny and has been an enemy to Arach since then. At this time, Arach met Huzkii and Shane. He was friends with Huzkii for a while, and at one point she made him an intro. Arach started animating FNaF Over time, Arach met Cryotivity, who was nice to him and one of the few friends he had on the server. Shane was active in this era as well. He and Arach clashed, due to multiple tiny arguments. Despite this, Arach still had some respect for Shane, and thought he was a pretty good animator. While Huzkii and Shane flirted for a short while, Huzkii became opposed to Arach, deeming him annoying. Even through this, they still had some mutual respect. Beginnings with Supah In Cazakoja's server, Danny, James and Nonstop would taunt Arach, telling him they were glad he was not in Supah's server, where they were members. Out of curiosity, Arach found and direct messaged Supah.exe himself, asking him for an invite to his server. Supah gave it to him, and he joined the server on March 15, 2017. After joining, he wasn't active much, since he knew very little about the environment or anyone there. Through Huzkii's discord server, Arach met WeaselNx. They hung out for a while, and Weasel made him an intro for free. At this time, Arach and Weasel finally decided that Huzkii was immature, and joined against her. Weasel ended up reuniting with her, but Arach and Huzkii were never friendly with each other again after that. After a few months of this, Arach and Weasel split paths. Relationships Allies *Xyro - Best friend *Blazesage - Brother *Skindex **OkaChan **EmmaMinecraft *Cazakoja's Server **DannyPHV - Former enemy **James - Former enemy **CatOptimist - Discord sister **Cryotivity **WeaselNx **Asheena Thornton **Ari *Supah's Server **TTF **Collin **Team Aphex ***That Guy... Brian ***Viridi ***HTB_Animations ***Meg ***Kysnos ***Supah.exe ***JoeeePlayz ***Redvoltz ***Minewars ***Brandon ***JNick ***NinjaMasterScotty **Shane's Group ***Luke **RandomJeremy **JennyTimez - Former enemy **BaconGhast **Noah **LPD **Amir At **iv5an **Springy **Sergey **Loldar **IAmCringe - Former enemy **StarWeevil - Former enemy **OfficialCUYT - Former enemy **SBManiac **DemonPlushy **PoptartZombie **Belmo - Former enemy **Dragons - Temporary enemy **Elkav **Gabe **DeadEnder **ExoticBuilder **Dead **MJayTar **CM369 **GrapeLeaf - Former enemy **Willez **Trixie - Temporary Enemy **Zerghunter - Temporary Enemy